Kasaihana City
Akriafffff.jpg Kasaihana city. A futuristic city that takes place in a futuristic America. After the destruction of New-york after World war 3, the city was left in shambles. Destroyed into nothing but a decaying, dead, and ashamed piece of land. The tall buildings that stood proudly withing the city were destroyed completely decimated by the nuclear weapons that had fallen down upon the city. Almost 50 years later in the year'' 2060, a Millionaire by the name of Mr. Hiro who was also the man responsible for the W.R.A. (World reconstruction Association.) obviously to be of Asian decent had stumbled upon the destroyed city. He gazed upon the broken city, the residents that survived were all foul looking. They lived like savages, raging and trying to kill anything that came across there turf. The man took note on the odd behavior of the group. And all he said in response to this was... " Utopia... I bring you value you once again. " After supplying the people food, and giving them better-living conditions he made a deal with them. They formed the pact, they were to help him design and build a city, and he would provide money, food, and clothing for the group. As they helped construct with the creation of the city the group, later on, got the name, “Old civilians.” Mr.Hiro had constructed a deal with the Japanese president and asked if he could buy all of there current in-mates in all of the there prisons that year, and put them to work. Cheap labor for there freedoms depending on there charges he said. And that had been his word. Years went by and the old residents of new york slaved and worked themselves to death for the sake of the city hoping for the promises that Mr. Hiro said he'd do. But like most dirty deals... he didn’t pull through on his end. Within 50 years the city was built. The new generations of the Old civilians were now the New civilians. They too, like the ones before them were enslaved. Surprisingly Mr. Hiro’s son had taken it upon himself to continue his fathers vision of how to create this “utopia" even continuing to enslave the people and was even worse of enforcer upon them. 5 more years after that... the new civilians were then made out to be slaves for the new residents of the city that moved there so quickly from other places around the world. Heavy loaded pockets and luggage at hand. These people were allowed to live here, because of there money, when the residents and criminals had been promised a place to live for there hard work, their labor were made into simple slaves. They had been lied to... about there Utopia and with that, time continued to move on. And a new age was forming. By now the city was twice the size of any city created ever in existence before it. It expanded to the point the city was made out to be in four different districts. District 1, which is where most of the middle class stayed. District 2 however has all of the cities wealthy, where the Casino’s, clubs and such were. District 3 where the Massive Army of a Police force is. It also used to be where most of the slaves were forced to stay, but they were soon moved back down to the dead remains of Old New York that sat under Kasaihana city when Micheal, Mr.Hiro's first son, felt most of them no longer needed to be among the worthy. This started an enslavement ship amongst the very people they promised homes too. This carried on for years, people were forced to work in homes, live in the streets. Forced in factories to work their whole lives with no pay, simply crumbs in exchange for currency. A dark time, they were angry. At Mr.Hiro for not keeping his promise, at his fool-hearted son! They were angry... so angry. And as the years began to drift... they began to plan. Waiting for there right moment. After a few set of years, the city had been in an uproar. All of the current residents were excited for the opening of a new district.They were in the process of opening the 4th district of Kasaihana when Mr.Hiro's son Micheal was suddenly shot in the head, he had been killed instantly. An Assassin from a group called the Malfunae clan was the one behind the trigger, they had been among the enslaved as well. Once the shot was made slaves from all over came out and began to murder and kill there way through everyone that was there for the opening of the new district. Soon they began breaking out the rest of the Army of slaves. They began to revolt fighting back the Army of police and killing off most of the forces until they had successes and won. Slowly but surely, they made their way into forming there lives within civilization. About 2 years later the slave groups then broke apart into different parts of the city and began to call it there own. Forcing the residents of KasaiHana to live with them even though they didn't want to. Even the city Police had No say to what was going on. The Slaves soon began to form there own Groups within the City at first out of respect of there old cause, and Old Yakuza traditions that their parents had passed down to them. The clans consisted of the Kagemaru Clan, Malfunae clan, AkumaMaru clan, SoraTakiyo Clan and many more. But these Yakuza's were led by the Leading and Self-Proclaimed ' Founding ' families of the city. The Tasanagi, The Yuns, The Ryoji's and the Creeds. 'The Districts' 'District 1' Population: 2,677,000 District 1, is one of the main parts of Kasaihana city. Mostly where the thrift shops take place and the hang out spots for the Kagemaru clan and various other Yakuza and crime syndicates. It's the city's mix of poor and dirt poor. The famous club Lahana is there, where anyone could catch a drink. If... there of age of course. The Kagemaru clan's headquarters is also located in this area as well. District 1 isn't for those looking for an easy care free life. District 1 is gritty, death happens often here. Most of the Drug dealers, serial killers and pyscho's, prostitutes etc, live here Any kid growing up in this area will more than likely be tough made. Street Gangs also run rampant through D-1. Infamous for there big street fighting rings. Some pretty decent clubs are in this area, but mostly there all pretty shitty ones. District 1 isn't an easy place to live... but that doesn't mean it's a bad place. Stay on your toes. Nothings quite changed over the years. 'District 2' Population: 5,320,000 District 2, is for all of the cities wealthy. Almost little to no recorded crime here but it happens. The police are paid off in this area to mostly ignore everything. Unless... they are feeling a bit daring and are up to facing the council leaders for betraying the law. Fine clubs, nice cars, fancy suits. Mostly the Daiyamondo Clan resides in this area but there are other Yakuza clan's that have also taken a liking to the grand life of District 2.This District itself is literally the LIFE of Kasaiahana city. The Soramaru clan and the Kagemaru clan mostly run this area, though the geisha have there own place here. It's typically still the same, however, the gang and violence levels as of now are almost just as bad as District 1. Despite the KPD's heavy influence. Gangs in District 1 got smart, making their way into District 2 and breaking through the walls to create new foundations. The Geisha District was stripped, now turned into a whole red-light District where prostitutes reign freely. The Geisha clan were wiped out by President Yani's forces after he found out they had been responsible for leaking intel of his doings. 'District 3' Population: 4,345,000 District 3, is home to all of the elite forces of Kasaiahana cities police department. Every street, nook, and cranny, is a military personified base for the most dedicated and elite KPD operatives. Most are only permitted to live here if they were born in the 3 Noble families or they were nominated to live amongst the other masses of the D3 population. The area's social system resembles that of a medievel monarch where the KPD officers train fursiously night and day to there order. 'District 4''' UNKNOWN Category:Information